The presence of tumor-associated antibodies (TAA's) in patients with uveal malignant melanoma (UMM) has been found in a significant population of such patients (X2 equals 31.739; P less than 0.001). The object of this study is to determine the diagnostic and prognostic value of such antibodies. In addition, tissue culture sources of antigenic material will be investigated.